I'm Yours
by BennieRob
Summary: Draco and Hermione are just friends. But do they both want more? Slight AU, EWE


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Warnings:

Mild language

Slight AU: Draco never became a death eater. He deflected.

Chapter 1

"Granger." Hermione didn't bother looking up from her book. "I'm not moving off the couch, Malfoy." She was currently stretched out across the couch in living room at the Burrow. "I wasn't asking you to get off the couch," he said as he lifted her ankles up, sat down on the couch and placed her feet back down on his lap.

"You do realize there are plenty of other places you could sit," she said as she pointed across the room to the couch Blaise Zabini was currently occupying. "But you're much better company, Granger."

He could only see her eyes squinting at him from over the top of her book but he knew she was suppressing a smile. After a moment, her eyes relaxed. "I suppose I can't argue with that logic, Malfoy," she laughed. "Although I have to say I prefer Blaise's company to yours."

A wild grin spread across Blaise's face as Draco scoffed. "If I weren't so ridiculously comfortable right now I would get up and hug you, Granger."

"Thank you for the sentiment. It's the thought that counts." Hermione said with a smile. Draco lightly smacked her leg with the back of his hand. "Don't encourage him, Granger. Honestly." "Oh shut up, Draco. You're just jealous because she likes me more."

" Settle down boys. Everyone knows she likes me more than both of you combined." Ginny said as she walked into the living room. "Mum wanted me to get all of you. Dinner's ready."

"Finally!" Blaise exclaimed as he shot to his feet and ran out of the room. "Sometimes he does things like that and he reminds me of Ron," Ginny shook head. "True. Don't let him hear you say that though," Draco agreed. "Even if they are friends now."

Hermione swung her legs off of Draco's lap and placed her feet on the floor. "I don't blame him for reacting like that to Molly's cooking though," Hermione pointed out. Draco rose and stood in front of Hermione, extending his hand to help her off the couch. "Thank you." Hermione said as she took his hand and stood.

"Who knew you were such a gentleman, Malfoy?" Ginny joked, smirking at Hermione. "You two should hurry up though," Draco told the girls as he walked towards the doorway. "Don't worry. They won't eat all the food. They know better." Hermione informed him. "They know I'll hex everyone if I don't get my share," Ginny told him as he smirked at them and then walked away.

"Don't Ginny," Hermione scolded her friend. "Don't what? Tell you he likes you? Tell you that you should stop hiding your crush on him? Honestly, Mione. I have no idea what you're talking about," Ginny smiled while Hermione stared down at their feet, moving in perfect sync.

"Fine. I'll let it go." Ginny said as she put her arm around Hermione's shoulder and squeezed. "For now. Now let's eat. I'm starving."

* * *

"Do you ever think about how strange it is that we're all friends now?" Draco heard Harry's voice and looked up. Harry was leaning against the door jamb in Draco's office. His arms crossed against his chest.

"Sometimes. But it's in the past now. You can come in you know."

"Yeah, I suppose." Harry said as he sat down in one of the leather chairs across from Draco's desk. "I'm still sorry for that Sectumsempra nonsense."

"Harry that was ages ago. And you know I've forgiven you. What's brought this on?" Draco asked genuinely concerned. "Is it because it's the anniversary in a few weeks?"

"Yeah," Harry admitted. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at Draco. "Sometimes I don't know what else to do but apologize." Harry said quietly. "Potter, you get like this every year. I know you mean well but if you tell me you're sorry one more time I'll be forced to hex you."

"After you cursed me I woke up and Hermione was there. She told me she didn't want me to be alone through something so awful even if I was a complete git. And the next day you came in and informed me you weren't aware of what the spell would do and that you were sorry. Harry, that was the only time you needed to say that to me."

"But I nearly killed you." "But you didn't. And if it weren't for that day my mother wouldn't have realized how much danger I had actually been in and gone to Dumbledore for help and we wouldn't have become friends and we wouldn't be here now."

"There's one thing that hasn't changed since that day though." Harry said once Draco was done speaking. "And what's that, Potter?" "You're still a git."

"And you're still an idiot," Draco smirked. As always. "But you love me, Malfoy." "I only love my mother, Potter. You know that."

"Hmm, I'd have to disagree. I think there's at least one other person you love."

Draco's brows furrowed together as he glared at Harry. "Are you going to tell me your theory or just sit there silent and stupid?" he drawled, sounding eerily similar to Snape. "I'm not in love with her. She's my friend. Just like you're my friend and Ginny's my friend and Luna."

"Ah, yes. We're friends, Malfoy, but we've already established that you're in love with me. So you could easily be in love with her, too," Harry said half joking. "But it's fine. Sorry I brought it up. However, I do need that Rowle file for Kingsley."

Draco shuffled through the pile of papers on his desk. "Ah, here it is," he said as he handed the file to Harry. "Anything else you need, Potter?" "Nothing I can think of at the moment." "If you do need anything, be sure to send an owl. I'm not sure I can stand much more of seeing your ugly mug." Draco jested. "Shut up, Malfoy. Thanks for the file. I'll see you later," Harry gave Draco a wink and a mock salute as he got up and walked out of the office.

"Hi Harry. Bye Harry." Hermione called out to her friend as they passed each other in the hall. He smiled and waved back. "Was he in here getting the Rowle file?" Hermione asked Draco as she sat in the seat Harry had previously been sitting in. "The leather is still warm." she observed while making a face, wrinkling her nose.

"That's because you're sitting where Harry's large arse was just moments ago." Draco retorted. "I didn't realize you paid attention to the size of Harry's backside, Malfoy. Although I suppose all that fighting back in school could have been misplaced sexual desire," she said smirking.

"Ha ha very funny, Granger." "Who said I was joking, Malfoy?" He narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Right. Now is there a reason you're here?" "No, not particularly." she said seriously. "I had some free time on my hands and I thought I'd stop by and visit. You're not busy, are you?" she asked, worried she had interrupted his work. She knew how annoyed she got when someone interrupted her while she was working on something important.

"That's something I think you should've asked before you sat down in my office and started bothering me. But no. I'm not very busy right now." he replied. "Good." she sighed. "I'm going out with the girls later, though. We're going shopping," she explained. "We need new dresses. Will you be getting new robes?" Shopping wasn't Hermione's favorite thing in the world but she didn't hate it either.

"Of course. I need to be the most handsome man in attendance." Draco said seriously. "You could wear Ron's robes from fourth year and still be the most handsome man in attendance." she said before she could stop herself.

"Hermione Granger, did you just compliment me?!" Draco asked with a mock gasp. "Yes I believe I did!" she replied in the same tone of voice he had used. "Although I'm a bit worried that I might have inflated your already enormous ego," she giggled. Merlin, he loved that sound. But he would never admit that to anyone.

"You might have just a bit," he replied honestly. "But I'll try not to let it show." "You do a piss poor job of that already though," she responded. "Your head is so big I'm amazed you can fit it through the door."

"That's not the only thing on me that's big," he smirked and winked at Hermione, appreciated the blush that crept up on her cheeks. "Just because we're friends doesn't mean you can say things like that in front of me. You might say such vulgar things in front of Blaise and Harry but I am still a lady." she said seriously.

"Really, Granger? I hadn't noticed." he said, still smirking. "Whatever. Prat. I'll see you later then. I have some things to do," she said almost too quickly before rising from her seat and fleeing his office, leaving him slightly confused. She didn't want him to see the hurt in her eyes.

* * *

The annual Victory Ball the Ministry held every year was rapidly approaching. Each spring the wizarding community would celebrate the downfall of Voldemort with a fancy ball which usually included fireworks and loud music. And each spring those who fought and fell were honored and those who survived were celebrated.

Hermione liked the festivities. There was music and dancing and everyone was dressed up. It was just like the Yule Ball but with alcohol. An addition that was greatly appreciated. Especially in the beginning among the Slytherins.

During the first Victory Ball the Slytherins who had defected were on edge. Although Draco and Blaise had become friends with Harry, they weren't sure if the rest of the wizarding world would embrace their presence at the ball. They were thankful for the liquid courage although it turned out not to be necessary. Harry Potter had come up to Draco and Blaise and the rest of the Slytherins and shook each of their hands and thanked them. Several others had followed suit and friendships were quickly formed.

Pansy had developed a close friendship with Hermione, Ginny, and Luna and today they were getting the dresses they so desperately needed for the ball. The four girls were currently browsing through the racks at Madame Malkin's. "Luna I think I have just the dress for you," Madame Malkin had announced moments after they entered her shop.

Everyone knew that Luna's dresses were never hard to find as they were the ones that stood out the most. She had returned with a short pink dress covered in orange and yellow flowers. "It's perfect!" Luna breathed as she took the dress from Madame Malkin and walked back to the changing rooms in a daze.

Hermione laughed and thanked the shop owner on Luna's behalf. "I have no idea what I want to wear this year. Pansy, Gin, do you have any ideas?" Hermione asked her friends. "I'm thinking something pastel," Pansy answered. "I agree with Pansy. You wore royal blue last year and that hot crimson red one the year before that." said Ginny.

The girls turned to look at Luna as she emerged in her dress. "It's wonderful, Luna. I don't think you'll find anything better than that." Pansy pointed out. "I agree. I just wanted to make sure it fit well. I think it does. I'll go buy it now," Luna said in a light voice. She turned to change back into her clothes.

"She always finds hers so quickly! I'm jealous," Hermione huffed. She was very picky when it came to her dresses for the ball. "Well, I think I've found mine! I'll be right back!" Ginny squealed as she picked up a turquoise dress and rushed to join Luna in the changing rooms.

"So, I heard Ron mustered up the courage to ask you to the ball this year," Hermione nudged Pansy lightly with her elbow. "Yeah, finally," Pansy smiled and tucked a stray piece of her long black behind her ear. "It's not weird for you, is it?" Pansy asked.

"No, of course it isn't weird. Ron and I dated nine years ago! And it only lasted a couple months. It hardly even counts." Hermione and Ron's relationship was awkward and it fizzled out quickly. They spent years dancing around each other and by the time they got together the spark was gone. But they had easily managed to stay friends.

"True. Maybe Draco will wind up asking you. Since Harry's obviously taking Ginny and Blaise is with Luna now," Pansy suggested. She really wanted to see Draco and Hermione together. Pansy wasn't stupid. They were both too stubborn to admit it out loud but they fancied each other. Everyone seemed to notice. Except Draco and Hermione.

"No, I don't think he will. Draco only takes beautiful girls to these events," Hermione said quietly, looking down at the dresses. "What are you talking about?" Pansy asked worriedly. "Nothing, he just said something to me earlier. It's not a big deal. He's just being a prat as usual." Hermione said as she saw Luna approaching them with her dress. She didn't want to talk about what he had said and how much it had hurt her.

"I know I look good, I just wanted you to see how absolutely fabulous I look," Ginny said with a huge grin on her face as she twirled in front of her friends. The gown was an turquoise ombre dress which became dark blue at the bottom. The curving pattern of the beading on the skirt made it resemble an ocean.

"Holy shit Gin! You look so hot!" Pansy practically yelled. "Harry won't know what to do with himself," Hermione nodded in agreement. "But I think he'll know exactly what he wants to do with you," Pansy said suggestively with a wink.

"Pansy!" Hermione scolded. "Now that we've established that you're gorgeous, buy your dress and help me find one!"

"Fine. Give me a minute. I have something in mind for you.," Ginny said as she went to purchase her dress. Luna picked up a sleek and sleeveless nude mermaid gown with thick waves of gold sequins and a plunging neckline. "Pansy, what about this one?" Luna asked.

"It's perfect." Pansy gasped. "I'm not even going to try it on. I want it. Now."

"And then there was one," Luna smiled at Hermione. "You'll find one, don't worry." "Okay, Mione. Relax for a minute. I have something specific in mind and I want to surprise you," Ginny said as she clasped her hands together and walked across the shop.

"I don't like that look. That's her scheming look," Hermione said quietly to Luna. "I heard that!" shouted Ginny. After several moments of browsing, Ginny emerged with a long and gorgeous periwinkle dress with silver lace.

Hermione ran her hands over the dress. "This reminds me of the dress I wore in fourth year," she sighed, suddenly feeling nostalgic.

"That's why I picked it out." Ginny was happy Hermione was pleased with her choice. "Now that we all have our dresses I think we should go buy shoes!"

* * *

Draco had apologized to Hermione several days ago. He knew Hermione well enough to know he had hit a nerve but he was too dull to figure out exactly what he had said that was so offensive. He had come into her office and let her know he didn't mean to offend her and that he'd make it up to her by buying her lunch. After lunch, things had gone back to normal.

The Victory Ball was only a week away and she still didn't have a date. Hermione sat in her office, tapping her pen against the wood of her desk. She was currently debating whether or not to ask Draco.

She desperately wanted him to take her. He was gorgeous and every time he smiled he heart raced. It had been like that for years. Was it too much to ask to be more than friends? Ron often joked she had been "friendzoned." He was the only one who thought it was funny.

Were they even just friends? He would constantly flirt with her and touch her. Especially with her hair. He loved lightly pulling on her curls and watching them stretch and then curl back up. Even though he was always dating girls she had never seen him do that with anyone else. She was starting to believe all the nonsense Ginny and Pansy had been putting in her head. Maybe he honestly did like her.

Yes, today Hermione was going to gather up all her Gryffindor courage and march over to Draco's office and ask him to be her date. And if things went badly, she could just tell him she wanted to go to as friends. But that was a last resort. She started her journey to Draco's office with her head held high and her hands trembling.

She had to take deep breaths to calm her nerves. She couldn't back down now. Merlin's beard, this was really happening. She approached his office and stopped just outside the door as she heard Draco speaking to someone.

"Blaise will you get your feet off my desk please?" she heard a twinge of annoyance in his voice. "Fine. But seriously mate, who are you taking to the ball?" Hermione knew Blaise was smirking at Draco. "I thought you would be taking Hermione."

She thought her heart would beat straight out of her chest. "Nah, I'm not taking Mione. We're just friends. That's all we are and that's all we'll ever be." Draco said, annoyed. "I've asked Astoria Greengrass, mate," he added, smugly.

Hermione felt like her heart had just shattered and plunged into her stomach. _Fuck. _Well, that plan just went to shit. She had just misread all the signs. He didn't honestly love her. He was just flirtatious. And he was taking the beautiful Astoria Greengrass to the ball. Of course. She silently turned and left, going back to her office, fighting the tears.

* * *

Two days until the ball. Two. And she was still dateless. Pansy and Ginny has consoled her after the Draco incident and told her that everything was fine. She knew that of course. And as painful as it was, she would remain friends with him. She couldn't give him up.

But the fact still remained that she didn't have anyone to go with. All her friends were already paired up. She was sitting in a coffee shop when her luck changed. Oliver Wood had approached her and after pleasant conversation he casually brought up the subject of the ball.

He mentioned that although it was two days away he hadn't actually bothered asking anyone. And then he had asked her. He assured her it wasn't a pity date or a last minute resort and she happily accepted. It would be nice to go with Oliver. All her former friends knew him and he was great company. In the short amount of time they had spent catching up he had been even more charming that he had been during their school years.

They had decided to go as just friends. Hermione knew that if the date went well there would probably be more in the future. But right now she was happy to go to the ball with Oliver and spend time with him.

She was curled up on her couch with Crookshanks and a book when she saw Ron's head pop up in her fireplace. "Hey Mione. Mum made extra food for you tonight. Can I pop over quickly?"

"Sure, come on through." she said. Ron came through the floo carrying several plates of food and went into the kitchen to store them. "So Ginny said you still hadn't found someone to take to the ball. What about Seamus?" he asked as he walked over to her and scratched Crookshanks behind his ears. He sat on the available space next to her on the couch.

"No, I have a date now. It's all settled," she said with a small smile. "Yeah? Who's the lucky guy?" Ron asked curiously. "Oliver Wood."

"Good for you, Mione. It'll be good to see him too. We don't speak much anymore. Harry's expecting me over at Grimmauld Place now though," he said giving Hermione a hug. "I'll see you later!" he said stepping into the fireplace and flooing over to Harry's.

When he got to Harry's house Draco, Blaise, and Neville were there watching Harry play Draco in a game of wizard's chess. "Malfoy, you're absolute rubbish at this game," chuckled Ron. "Hello to you too, Weasley. Piss off," Draco replied.

"Ron, you've got a bit of fur on you," Neville pointed out. "Crookshanks?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Yeah. I stopped by Mione's to give her some of the extra food Mum made for her," he informed them. "She's got a date for the ball finally."

Draco's head whipped around and stared at Ron. "Oh? And who exactly is taking her?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant. "You'll see. It's only in two days. I think I'll make you suffer until then." Ron said smiling widely.

"Aw Draco, are you jealous?" teased Blaise. "Fuck off, Blaise. Nobody asked you," Draco huffed. "And I'm not jealous." "Yes, you are," Harry and Ron said at the same time. "You lot are the worst friends I've ever had," Draco stated. He hated how easily his friends could read him. His crush on Hermione was supposed to be a secret! No one was supposed to know he was in love with her!

And now some other bloke was taking her to the ball. He should have just asked her like he wanted. But instead when Astoria had approached him he asked her instead. The whole situation reminded him of when Ron had tried to ask her to the Yule Ball. But this was worse.

He never spoke to anyone about his feelings for Hermione to anyone other than his mother. He had only mentioned it once and to his utter surprise she had given her approval. Narcissa and Hermione got along extremely well after the war but he never thought his mother would push him to be with anyone other than a pureblood.

Sometimes he thought the only reason he never acted on his feelings was because everyone was always pushing him to. Blaise, this mother, Harry, Pansy, Ginny. It was too much. But if he was being honest, it was because he was a coward. He really didn't want to deal with rejection. He wouldn't be able to handle it. So instead he dated girls who made it perfectly clear that they were available to him.

Usually they would go in a group to the ball but now everyone had dates. Including Hermione. What if this new man started seriously dating her? Damn, he really shouldn't have waited so long. He might have seriously mucked this up. For good. _Shit. _

* * *

"You're staring at her, mate." Blaise harshly whispered to Draco. He knew he was staring. He couldn't help it. Her long hair was loosely curled, pushed over one shoulder. He wanted to run his fingers through it. She was beyond beautiful in that dress. Just like in fourth year, when he saw her tonight he was speechless. Gods, why hadn't he asked her? He was a royal idiot.

"I still can't believe she brought Wood." he bit back. "He asked her. Mostly because you didn't, I think." Blaise said. "If you're lucky she won't fall under his spell and they won't become anything serious." "Whatever. I need more firewhiskey."

He stalked over to the bar where Astoria was ordering a glass of champagne. "Have you been enjoying yourself tonight, Draco?" she asked sweetly. "You know I have," he answered with a smile. "You know, I have seen you staring at Hermione all night," she pointed out. "What?" Draco was hoping he could play this off. "I'm not blind. I'm amazed she hasn't noticed. Everyone else has." He was about to respond but she held up her hand to hush him. "It's okay, Draco. I knew you fancied her. I fancy someone as well but I didn't think he would be interested."

"Is it really that obvious? And since you know my secret, you should tell me yours." he said slyly. "Yes, it's really that obvious. At least it is to me. I know you, Draco. And I'm a Slytherin." she said winking at him. "And I'll tell you mine if you tell Hermione how you feel."

"I can't do that. She's here with Wood. I won't ruin her night like that." "You really are oblivious, aren't you, Draco?" Astoria said, shaking her head at her friend. "Let's get you another drink and then maybe I can convince you."

Hermione was having a great night with her friends. It was wonderful dancing and talking with everyone. Oliver was a wonderful date and kept making her laugh. OnceOliver started talking with Harry and Ron about quidditch she politely excused herself to talk to Pansy. She couldn't help but notice Draco had been staying away from her all night.

"I still can't get over how perfect our dresses are this year," Pansy gushed. "Honestly. There's no competition. We're clearly the best dressed women in this room!" Hermione giggled at her friend. "Pans, you're ridiculous. But you're right. Although I'm feeling a bit flushed. Mind if we step out on the balcony?" "Not at all. I could use some fresh air."

The two women walked out onto the balcony overlooking a garden. "Astoria is in love with your date you know." Pansy said to Hermione. "What? Really?" "Yes, really. She told me a couple weeks ago." "Well, I suppose that's fitting considering I'm in love with hers." Hermione said looking down at her feet. Gods, that felt good to say out loud.

"Hermione Granger, did you finally admit you're in love with Draco Malfoy?!" Pansy all but shouted. "Pansy! Hush! Someone will hear you!" Hermione scolded. "Too late for that," said Ginny from behind them, smirking. Her expression was very similar to that of Draco Malfoy's and it was unsettling to Hermione.

"Aw, Mione, you're blushing. How adorable." Ginny teased. "Shut up, Ginny." Hermione lightly punched Ginny's arm. "How did you manage to get it out of her, Pans? I have to say, I'm a little offended you told Pansy first. We've only been friends forever."

"I'm her best friend, too now though." Pansy said. "The point isn't who she told first. The point is that she admitted she's in love with Draco."

"I won't believe it til I hear it come out of her mouth," Ginny said pointedly looking at Hermione. She raised an eyebrow as if to say "let's hear it then."

"I may have been harboring some very strong feelings for Draco. But you both already knew that," Hermione deadpanned. Ginny smiled and clasped her hands together. "Now all you need to do is tell him."

"I'm not telling him that. I went to go do just that the other day. He doesn't see me like that," "And how would you know that if you haven't told him?" asked Pansy. "I accidentally overheard him talking to Blaise. He said I'm just his friend and always will be his friend," she said sadly. Pansy stepped over to hug Hermione. "So I don't want to tell him knowing that I'll be rejected. But I would rather keep him as a friend than not have him in my life at all. Even if it's breaking my heart," Hermione admitted.

* * *

Oliver Wood had come and asked Astoria to dance and now Draco was alone, cradling his firewhiskey. It was clear from the look on her face that Wood was the one she was in love with. All his mates were paired up and he was alone. Granger was nowhere to be found so he couldn't ask her to dance.

"You could always just dance with me instead. Harry won't mind," he heard Ginny's voice from beside him. "Hello, Potter. You look wonderful tonight." "I know I do. Now dance with me, I'm not taking no for an answer," Ginny said as she placed Draco's glass on a table then gripped Draco's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"My, my, aren't you aggressive tonight?" Draco said with his signature smirk. "I couldn't figure out how else to talk to you," Ginny told him. "Talk to me about what exactly?" he said, curious. Ginny was up to something. Sometimes he thought she should've been in Slytherin. But she had way too much bravery and courage to be in his house.

"Two things," she answered. "One is that you should never gel your hair back again. And you should keep it short like it is now because you look positively handsome. Just don't let my husband hear me say that to you." "Thank you, Ginny. And what's number two?" he asked.

"Hermione," she answered plainly. His breath caught in his throat and his heart sped up. Shit, just her name did that to him?

"What about her?" he tried to ask calmly. He didn't want her to know he was on edge when it came to the curly haired Gryffindor. "She's in love with you but won't act on it. You need to make the first move." Wait, what?!

"Why is everyone been telling me to ask her out lately?" he asked. "Because you two have been avoiding all this tension between you. If she assumes you aren't interested she won't wait forever. I saw the panic in your eyes when you found out Oliver was her date." she told him. Damn, she was right. But Ginny was always right.

"Come with me for a moment," she said as she walked him over towards the balcony. "Stay right here," she instructed as she left him in front of the wall, just to the right of the open doorway.

"Hermione Granger, did you finally admit you're in love with Draco Malfoy?!" he heard Pansy raise her voice. WHAT?! Everything everyone had told him had been the truth! He silently stayed in his hiding place as he listened to their conversation. Ginny planned all this out. He changed his mind. Ginny most definitely should have been in Slytherin.

He felt guilty when he heard the pain in Hermione's voice. She had heard the conversation he had with Blaise? She was coming to tell him she loved him and she thought that he didn't love her back. But that wasn't how he felt at all! He had just been trying to save his arse from ridicule from his friends. It was now or never though, wasn't it?

Slowly, he emerged from his hiding spot. He stood silently in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. Pansy let out a noise between a gasp and a cough. "I think we should leave you two to talk," Ginny quickly said as she dragged Pansy back inside.

Hermione thought she could die. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. She knew she was blushing furiously. "How much did you hear?" she finally found her voice.

"Enough," he said, slowly walking toward her. She felt like she couldn't breathe. "You're adorable when you blush like that." he said. "Excuse me?" "It's adorable. It's not like Ron. He looks atrocious. When you turn red like that it's actually quite fetching," he reached out and tucked a curl behind her ear as he usually did.

"Draco, don't -" "No, please let me talk," he pleaded. "Hermione. What you heard me say to Blaise – it's not how I feel. I can't tell you when exactly it happened but I know that -" he paused, taking a deep breath. "I love you. Not like a friend, not like a sister. I'm completely in love with you and I've known forever and haven't told you because I didn't know how. You're too good for me. You're beautiful and funny and I absolutely love fighting with you."

"You keep me on my toes. You drive me crazy. And when we fight you get all worked up and you get this look on your face and I just want to grab you and kiss you. And you're smart. You're intelligent as hell and I love that. And my friends love you. Hell, my parents love you." He was rambling now and he knew it but if he didn't tell her everything now he might just explode.

"I was furious when I found out Wood was your date tonight because I wanted to have you on my arm. And I was jealous and so bloody mad at myself for not having the courage to tell you. Because if I had told you years ago then maybe you'd be spending the night with me and not him. And oh my gods, Hermione," he continued, running his hands through his blond hair, "you look gorgeous tonight. Just like in fourth year and -"

"Draco Malfoy, I swear to Merlin, if you don't shut up and kiss me right no-" she was cut off by his mouth descending onto hers. Gods, if this wasn't the best kiss she ever had. One of his hands was cupping her face and neck and the other was on his waist, pulling her as close to him as possible.

He pulled away from her, but still keeping his face close. "No more kisses, Granger," he said, breathing heavily. "Not until I hear you say it," he said, smiling. Genuinely smiling. "I love you, Draco." He kissed her. "Say it again." "I love you, I love you, I love you," she said over and over between kisses.

"Merlin, I love you too. And now that I've got you, Granger, I find it necessary to tell you that I have no plans of ever letting you go."

"Finally!" the couple heard a chorus of voices exclaim as the jumped apart from each other. They turned around to see their friends standing in the doorway with huge grins on their faces. "We've kind of been listening this whole time. I didn't think you had the balls to do it, Malfoy," said Ron.

"Nah, I knew he would. He was supremely jealous of Wood tonight. He wouldn't gone mad if he didn't tell her," said Blaise. "The point is that he did it and they're together so now we can stop wondering when it'll happen and move on with our lives and end this long-term bet," Harry said.

"You lot were betting on us?" asked a shocked Hermione. "Yeah," admitted Ron sheepishly. "Pay up! Ginny and I won," said Narcissa gleefully. Draco hadn't even noticed his mother standing there. "Mother?" questioned Draco.

"Ginny and I might've combined forces to bring you two together. Are you angry?" she said, suddenly worried her only son would be upset with her for scheming. "Quite the opposite, actually," Draco said truthfully as he pulled Hermione against him and kissed the top of her head.

"But could you all excuse us? Now." he sternly said. "Alright, alright. Ron, dance with me," he heard Pansy demand as everyone turned to leave. "Congratulations," Draco heard his father say as he looked at his son with a smirk.

"Well, that was awkward," giggled Hermione. "Just a little," agreed Draco. "So we both fancied each other this whole time. And everyone knew. Except us?" Hermione wondered. "I would've expected you to figure it out by now. Brightest witch my arse," he chuckled. "Hey!" she yelled as she punched his shoulder. "You weren't far behind me in school. You're smart, too. You should've figured it out, Malfoy!"

He rubbed the spot where she had just hit him. "Abusing your boyfriend, Granger? Rude," he smirked at her. Gods, she loved when he did that. When he looked at her in their early school years, his face was filled with hate and disdain. It didn't look like that now. Now her knees were reduced to jelly and butterflies erupted in her stomach.

"Boyfriend? That's a bit presumptuous, isn't it? Although I do like the sound of that." "Don't you want to be my girlfriend, Granger?" he whispered in her ear. Shivers ran through her body. Fuck, that felt good.

"Normally, I would request that you say my first name. But I like hearing you say it like that." she whispered back and bit her bottom lip. "Granger," he whispered again before kissing her passionately. "You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, Draco. I'm yours."


End file.
